


This Is Not a Game

by chanuyeah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Chanbob, M/M, Romantic Comedy, iKON - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanuyeah/pseuds/chanuyeah
Summary: Having a kid from the gaming club as a crush wasn't Bobby's plan at all.





	This Is Not a Game

“Yo, Bobby hyung!” Hanbin called the older. Bobby couldn’t care less at the latter right now. He’s in the middle of a game battle. “Hyung!!” Hanbin yelled as he waved his hands trying to block Bobby’s view. Bobby didn’t seem to care so Hanbin rolled his eyes and quickly find the source of power to unplug the computer cable.

“YAH HANBIN WHAT THE HELL” Bobby shouted in frustration. He even stood up, probably ready to fight Hanbin but he knows Bobby would never do such a thing. Hanbin chuckles at the evil scene he just did. “Hyung, tomorrow every club will have a welcoming party for the new members” Hanbin explained to the older. Bobby almost cursed under his breath. “Hanbin, I don’t care! You’re the new president of the club, right? I’m a senior now” Hanbin shook his head at Bobby’s logic. It was almost as if he was bragging that he is now a senior.

“You’re unbelievable. You’re the former president, there’s no way you’re not involved in this.” Hanbin reminded not looking pleased at all. “Hanbin-ahhh~ Please I’m a senior now, I’m busy~” Bobby pleaded with his whole body. He placed his both hands and gave Hanbin a face he is familiar with. He uses that kind of face whenever he has a favour. Now he’s using it to decline a favour. Typical Bobby.

“Okay first of all it’s only been the start of semester and second you literally played a game. How am I supposed to believe you?” Hanbin argued. Bobby wanted to reply but he got nothing, so he pouted. Still giving Hanbin the pleading face. Hanbin smirked knowing that he won.

“Don’t worry hyung. I just want you to come and explain the freshmen how the club works. I’ll plan the event and stuff. You don’t have to our routine meeting.” Hanbin bargained so the latter would cheer up. Bobby gave the president a grunt and sighed.

“Fine. I’ll go”

“YES!” Hanbin cheered, he got so excited that he almost jumped. “I love you Jiwon hyung~ don’t forget it’s tomorrow at 4pm at the usual place” Hanbin reminded as he left the former president. “Yea whatever brat” Bobby replied still not happy about the decision the younger made him agreed to.

*** 

 “Stop being miserable, you’ll scare the new members” Hanbin reminded the older. Bobby let out his tongue to tease the younger. “You forced me here.” Hanbin laughed at the sulking Bobby in front of him. “Hey you never know, maybe there are girls this time” Bobby rolled his eyes at the younger’s offer.

“No thanks” Bobby replied immediately. Hanbin looked at him questioning his response but then realized something. “WAIT. I didn’t know you like boys!!” Hanbin said almost screaming. “Wow Hanbin nice job now the whole member knows” Bobby complained seeing the other club members who were preparing for the welcoming party.

“YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS” Hanbin screamed pretending to be upset at the older. Bobby scoffed at him. “Well, now you know dumbass” Bobby said crossing his arms at the club president. Hanbin laughed at him.

“Well, it’s a gold mine for you then. There must be one or two people you find attractive hyung” Hanbin said as he winked teasing the older. “Shut up, brat” Bobby warned the younger. “Wait, am I your type hyung?~” Hanbin teased again. “SHUT UP OF COURSE NOT I HAVE STANDARDS” Bobby shouted causing the members who were listening in silence to laugh.

“That hurts” Hanbin said as he pouted. They all continue to chat until there was a knock at the door meaning that the freshmen were already there to join the welcoming party. They all then got into position while Hanbin went up to open the door.

To everyone’s surprise, there was only two people seen. Hanbin even took a look behind them to see more people but he couldn’t find anyone. With a bewildered face, Hanbin asked the two fellows. “So.. it’s just the two of you?”

The two freshmen smiled awkwardly and nodded at the question. “Are you sure there’s no one else?” Hanbin asked again worried. “They said.. this club is for nerds” One of the freshmen said. Hanbin could hear Bobby laugh at the reply. He wanted to beat him at that moment but held the urge.

“Well, are you two nerds?” Hanbin asked obviously teasing them. “No!” one of them stated almost shouting. The other freshmen rolled his eyes and corrected him almost immediately. “You kidding? Donghyuk, you are a nerd and so is everyone in this room”

Everyone laughed at his comment. “Okay you are not accepted in this club” Bobby said with a joking tone. “Don’t listen to him. How about you guys introduce yourself before we start. So it’s Donghyuk right? Who’s the other one?” Hanbin quickly changed the topic.

“My name’s Jung Chanwoo. Call me Chanwoo. I like to play games and I don’t care if people call me a nerd for it” He said with a smile.

And that was the first time Bobby thought someone could have the most beautiful smile he had ever seen other than his own.

*** 

“I thought you don’t wanna be active in this club anymore?” Hanbin raised his eyebrows seeing Bobby already seated in their club room. “I had nothing to do” He replied shortly. Hanbin gave the latter a smirk. “It’s one thing to attend meeting but you are never this early for one. YOU MUST LIKE ONE OF THE JUNIORS HUH?” Hanbin said excited over his speculations. Bobby sighed at the younger.

“You know what? Yeah maybe I do” Bobby confessed not even trying to hide it. Hanbin was shocked. He was not expecting him to admit it that fast. “OHMYGOD WHICH ONE??” Hanbin shouted almost immediately. “You idiot. Calm down. I like the tall one” Bobby told him bluntly. It’s not that Bobby was willing to be truthful. He did this because he knows Hanbin will make it obvious for the younger. That way Bobby would know whether he’s interested or not. At least that’s what Bobby hoped for. If it ended up a disaster, he could just leave the club and everything will be fine.

“Ah Chanwoo! I like him, he’s funny” Hanbin said in approval. “I don’t need your approval, Hanbin” Bobby shot back. Hanbin shrugged at the older. “Love makes you grumpy. Don’t worry hyung, I’ll help you. I’ll make you have a 1 vs 1 with him” Hanbin said grinning.

“Hanbin, I didn’t know you could be smart” Hanbin pretended to sulk at the older’s statement. “You’re mean” Hanbin complained but they both then laughed in unison.

“Now let’s get you some good dick, hyung”

“Literally, Hanbin just shut up”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay what kind of luck do you have, Jung Chanwoo??” Bobby said not even trying to play anymore as he closes his laptop. Chanwoo laughed at the older. “Sure. I won 3 times in a row but its luck. Sure~” Chanwoo replied sarcastically. “Don’t talk like that with me, I’m your hyung!!” Bobby sulked. Chanwoo let out his tongue and scrunched his face mocking the older.

“I may be your junior but I’m a senior in gaming, hyung” Chanwoo said bragging himself. If it was Hanbin who said that words Bobby would get pissed. Since it was Chanwoo, what he felt was different. He was aroused. A man with ambitions, Bobby liked that. Or maybe he was just whipped.

“Okay one more game, but lets make a bet.” Bobby said challenging his crush. It was a great move because Chanwoo was a competitive person. He hates to lose. “Okay.. what’s the bet?” Chanwoo asked curious. “Let’s have another game, if you lose you buy me lunch. If I lose then I’ll pay” Bobby couldn’t hide his grin explaining this. Because he will win both ways.

He could see Chanwoo considering his bet. Bobby is starting to worry whether Chanwoo will accept it or not. Chanwoo then looked at Bobby in the eyes, making his heart flutter a bit. But Bobby can hide it of course, he’s a pro.

“Well, I am really hungry so why not.” Chanwoo stated. Bobby got into panic mode for a second. Did he see Bobby’s bluff? Or was he just genuinely hungry? Thousands of questions in Bobby’s head right now but none of them was to start the game.

“Um hyung? Let’s play~” Chanwoo pleaded waking Bobby back into reality. Or not. He was not ready to see him do the aegyo to him. He then chuckled and pat the younger on the shoulders.

“Ready to lose, nerd?”

*** 

“Can’t believe I lost” Bobby stated a lie. He was losing on purpose, although he was also sure Chanwoo would’ve beaten him even when Bobby was trying. Both ways he has to thank Hanbin, this wouldn’t have happened without him.

They are now both at the restaurant Bobby suggested and the older could see his junior being a little cautious. Bobby is nervous, he may seem innocent sometimes but Bobby knows he is smart. What the hell is he thinking?

“Um, Chanwoo are you ready to order?” Bobby asked in hopes that Chanwoo would stop whatever he is thinking at the moment. The younger shook his head as if he was hallucinating before. “Oh, yeah. I’ll have… whatever you’re having hyung” Chanwoo replied. Something seems off in Bobby’s mind. Chanwoo is bothered about something. Is this his queue to call it quits and disappear the gaming club?

“Something bothering you, kid?” Bobby asked with a serious tone. Chanwoo looked at the older from head to toe as if he was.. checking him out?

“Hyung.. did you lose on purpose earlier?” Chanwoo asked suddenly. Bobby gulped and went speechless. Should he tell the truth? Should he lie? He wanted to run away from this. “W-Why would you think that, Chanwoo-ah?” Bobby asked. He cursed under his breath for the stutter he accidentally let out. “Well.. I know you suck and all but this time you were so bad that it was impossible to lose to you, hyung” Chanwoo blurted out. Bobby should be scared right now but instead his mind was begging to say ‘yes that’s right Chanwoo, I suck. I would like to suck you right now actually’

Bobby quickly got over his fantasy and think of what to reply. “I am offended. I was not that bad. Anyways, why would I purposely lose to you? I love money, man” Bobby replied as calmly as he can. Chanwoo shrugged at the question. “Well I don’t know. For a minute there I thought you liked me” Bobby almost dropped his jaw. He knows Chanwoo was blunt, but he never thought he would be this blunt. It was almost attractive. Well, he is attractive to Bobby no matter what he does.

“Kids and their thoughts nowadays” Bobby said jokingly. Chanwoo chuckled at the older. He then leaned forward to Bobby’s face to the point their noses almost meet. Bobby could feel his face getting red. What is he doing? This is their first time hanging out and he’s brave enough to do this? Bobby was holding his urge to kiss the younger. Even when the pink luscious lips that Bobby has been staring all day has been begging to be kissed, he still resists.

Seeing Bobby’s reaction, the younger backed away. Bobby’s eyes widened at shock. What the hell just happened?

“What… What was that?!” Bobby almost shouted in shock. Chanwoo smiled at the older. “I was just testing something.” Chanwoo replied. Bobby was sure the younger was really satisfied because his smug face was shown really clearly.

“So what’s your conclusion?” Bobby asked curious. Chanwoo’s face got even smugger it worries the senior. “The hyung in front of me is a very cute hyung. You didn’t back away at all~” Chanwoo said almost seemed like he was bragging. Bobby froze. He didn’t know what to say. He knows and was really sure of the older’s feelings. The worst part is, the kid in front of him is having fun with this information.

“Why didn’t you kiss me, hyung?” Chanwoo asked pouting. With every word Chanwoo said, he managed to get the older more and more shocked. “Yah, what are you on about huh?” Bobby still tried to act clueless. Chanwoo stifled a laugh and continued to grab Bobby’s hand without question.

“I like you too, hyung. Stop pretending because it’s too obvious. I’m not dumb” Chanwoo whispered almost seemed like he was seducing the older. Bobby was almost shaking. He didn’t know what to do. Chanwoo pouted at the older.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Chanwoo asked. Bobby furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his hand back from Chanwoo’s grip. “Yah! I know you’re good at games and all but Chanwoo, this is not a game. I don’t want to do whatever you do just because it entertains you. You’re.. insane!” Bobby complained.

“So.. was I wrong? So you don’t like me?” Chanwoo asked innocently now. Bobby could see his face turned a bit sadder. He kind of felt bad for him. “Jung Chanwoo. I like you, but this is not quite the first date I imagined.” Bobby finally said the truth. He sees Chanwoo’s face lit up again after what the older said.

“I’m sorry hyung but.. the first date you imagined was lame.” Bobby was shocked by the younger’s statement but laughed in the end. He forgot that Chanwoo was a kid. “You really are a kid huh? What’s the first date you would like then?” Bobby asked.

“Watch anime as we cuddle?” Chanwoo suggested with a face Bobby couldn’t say no to even if he tried. “You really are the cutest person I know of” Bobby said staring the younger with fondness. “Fine, we’ll do that but we eat first okay?” Bobby bargained as he realize that they haven’t order anything yet. “Okay!” Chanwoo cheered. Bobby smiled at the younger.

“By the way hyung, please don’t treat me like a child or I’ll do much worse than what I did” Chanwoo said warning the older. Bobby widened his eyes in shock. “Was that a threat?” Bobby asked not pleased. “Yes. By the way hyung, you have something to fix in your pants” Chanwoo casually said.

Bobby looked down to see a clear erection. When the hell did that happened? Was it when Chanwoo leaned his face to Bobby’s? Flustered, he then went up to his seat. “I’ll go to the bath-“ Bobby was cut off by Chanwoo who was now standing as he pulled Bobby’s hand towards his direction. “Let’s leave now and let me take care of that, hyung. What do you say?” Chanwoo whispered to Bobby’s right ear.

“You’re evil..” Bobby complained although his mind is celebrating hard right now. “But you like it, right?” Chanwoo asked with a smile this time.

 

“Why are you always right?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Mikaylah! leave kudos and comments if you like please, thank you :3


End file.
